Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing optical lens assembly and an image capturing device, and more particularly, to an image capturing optical lens assembly and an image capturing device applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
As personal electronic products have been becoming more and more compact, the internal components of the electronic products are also required to be smaller in size than before, resulting in an increasing demand for compact optical systems. In addition to the demand of miniaturization, the reduction of the pixel size of sensors in the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies has enabled optical systems to evolve toward the field of higher megapixels. Meanwhile, the popularity of smart phones and tablet computers greatly boost the need for compact optical systems featuring high image quality.
A conventional compact optical system is usually configured to have a positive first lens element and a negative second lens element. However, the arrangement of greater refractive power for the first two lens elements at the light incident side usually increases the sensitivity of the system and adversely affects the manufacturing yield rate.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an optical system that features compact size, high image quality, improved manufacturing yield rate and appropriate sensitivity.